lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pets and Humans
Pets and Humans jest piosenką z odcinka It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2. Śpiewają ją Kozie Bródki, Zoe i Heidi (Philipedia). Tekst polski Kozie Bródki: O-o-o-o-o Pet Fest tę piosenkę zaśpiewamy O-o-o-o-o Dla zwierzaków, które kochamy Jason 1: Tak jak co dzień kiedy wstaniesz już Twój mały druh czeka tak jak wierny stróż I znów uśmiech w oczach masz Na twój znak w twoje ramiona gna Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej! Jason 1: To prawdziwa miłość jest! Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej! Jason 1: Tak bardzo kocham je Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej! Jason 1: To prawdziwa miłość jest! Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej! Jason 1: I tak być przy tobie chcę Zoe i Heidi: To jest więź Której słowa nie opiszą To jest więź Która stara jest jak świat! Zoe: Tej w uczucia głębi Nie dorówna nigdy nikt Gdy widzisz jak cieszą się Na ten widok chce się żyć Zoe i Heidi: Bo to my i oni Oni i my Łączy nas przyjaźń I tak ma właśnie być! Jason 1: Gdy w pokoju grasz na gitarze Kot może polubić taką muzę Wstydzisz się, że się czymś wygłupisz Żółw pokaże ci, że wyjdziesz z tej skorupy Lecz jest jeszcze ktoś o kim chcę zaśpiewać wam Taki słodki ktoś Taki śliczny ktoś Dzielimy wspólny los Zawsze przy mnie jest ten ktoś Kozie Bródki: Śpiewa ze mną drugi głos! Zoe i Heidi: Bo my i oni (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Jason 1: To prawdziwa miłość jest! Zoe i Heidi: Oni i my (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Jason 1: Tak bardzo kocham je Zoe i Heidi: Łączy nas przyjaźń (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Jason 1: To prawdziwa miłość jest! Zoe i Heidi: I tak ma właśnie być! (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Jason 1: Być przy tobie chcę! Zoe: To jest więź (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Heidi: To jest więź! To jest więź! (Jason 1: To prawdziwa miłość jest!) Zoe: Której słowa nie opiszą (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Heidi: Której słowa nie opiszą! (Jason 1: Tak bardzo kocham je) Zoe: To jest więź! (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Heidi: To jest więź! To jest więź! (Jason 1: To prawdziwa miłość jest!) Zoe: Która stara jest jak świat! (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Heidi: Która stara jest jak świat! (Jason 1: Być przy tobie chcę!) Zoe: My i oni (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Heidi: O-o-o! (Jason 1: To prawdziwa miłość jest!) Zoe: Oni i my (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Heidi: O-o-o! (Jason 1: Tak bardzo kocham je) Zoe: Łączy nas przyjaźń (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Heidi: O-o-o! (Jason 1: To prawdziwa miłość jest!) Zoe: I tak ma właśnie być! (Wszyscy: Hej! Hej! Hej!) Heidi: O-o-o! (Jason 1: Być przy tobie chcę!) Tekst oryginalny : Patches :: Oh, oh, oh :: Heads up if you're here to celebrate, yeah :: Oh, oh, oh :: All the pets that make our lives so great : #1 :: A new day and you head downstairs :: You see you're pet 'cause they're already waiting there :: Their cute face has so much charm :: You kneel down and they run straight into your arms : All :: Hey, hey, hey : #1 :: This is why we love our pets : All :: Hey, hey, hey : #1 :: Cause they brighten up our lives : All :: Hey, hey, hey : #1 :: This is why we love our pets : All :: Hey, hey, hey : #1 :: And they're always by your side : and Hedi :: We believe :: In the human-pet connection :: And we believe :: In the bond that we all share : Zoe :: You get so excited :: And the feeling you can't hide :: You see their face brighten up :: As they look at you with pride : and Hedi :: We say Pets and Humans :: Humans and Pets :: Best friends forever :: Together we're the best : #1 :: Now you're playin' guitar in your bedroom :: Your cat purrs every time you get it in tune :: Kind of person who used be shy? Well :: Your pet turtle seems to get you out your shell :: But there's one more pet :: That I've got to sing about :: She's a special one, she's a special one :: My little pup, you see :: I could never be without :: When she sings along with me.. : and Heidi :: Pets and Humans : All :: Hey, hey, hey : #1 :: This is why we love our pets : and Heidi :: Humans and Pets : All :: Hey, hey, hey : #1 :: Cause they brighten up our lives : and Heidi :: Best friends forever : #1 :: This is why we love our pets : and Heidi :: Together we're the best : #1 :: Cause they're always by your side : and Heidi :: We believe : #1 :: This is why we love our pets : Hedi :: We believe, we believe :: In the human-pet connection : #1 :: Cause they brighten up our lives : and Heidi :: And we believe : #1 :: This is why we love our pets : Hedi :: We believe, we believe :: In the bond that we all share : #1 :: And they're always by your side : Both :: Pets and Humans : #1 :: This is why we love our pets : Both :: Humans and Pets : #1 :: Cause they brighten up our lives : Both :: Best friends forever : #1 :: This is why we love our pets : Both :: Together we're the best : #1 :: Cause they're always by your side Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 3